


Distractions

by Doveheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doveheart/pseuds/Doveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was slow with no hurry — just need for comfort and companionship. It was a distraction. pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

_You need him, I could be him_  
I could be an accident, but I'm still trying  
That's more than I can say for him

_-Grand Theft Autumn (Where is Your Boy) by Fall Out Boy_

 

At first Yda was angry. How could only the two of them avoid capture? What cruel game where the Twelve playing to take everyone away from them? Y'shtola was the calm before the storm, but Yda knew better. There was a pain there, buried deep and Yda had the mind to uncover it — to ease it. 

It started with the brush of their hands and then intertwined fingers. They never cried, but sometimes Y'shtola sung for Yda. Their hearts were heavy. Everyone else was gone, but at the end of the day, they had each other — at least for now.

And at the end of the day there was soft touches and heavy breathing.

Yda ran her fingers over Y'shtola's lips and Y'shtola kissed her palm in return. They shifted, and Yda replaced her fingertips with her lips. It was a soft brush at first, an experiment. The bed creaked under them. It was cool in the dark basement and the emptiness made their hearts ache. It was too quiet and the two had taken to staying close together to beat the loneliness.

They both would have succumbed to the feeling of dread if not for each other.

“You miss them,” Yda whispered, her lips just barely touching the other woman's.

“Don't you?” Y'shtola replied.

“I try to forget,” she sighed, kissing Y'shtola in earnest.

She hummed, kissing back and bringing her hands up to twist her hands into Yda's hair. Yda moaned into Y'shtola's mouth, pushing her knee between her legs. Y'shtola shifted against it, lifting her hips. Yda pulled back, nipping at her lips and then kissing a trail down her neck. She pulled back and tugged off Y'shtola's shirt before setting her mouth to work on her breasts.

It was slow with no hurry — just need for comfort and companionship. It was a distraction.

Yda took a nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting until it was swollen and then turned her attention to the other. Y'shtola panted quietly and sometimes Yda wished she would be just a little louder.

“Yda...” she whimpered, rolling her hips.

The pugilist responded by pushing her knee up and Y'shtola rubbed herself against it. Yda left her breasts, licking down her stomach and to the hem of her pants. She gave a sharp tug and then threw them to the side when Y'shtola lifted her hips. Yda settled between her legs, giving her thigh a soft bite just to hear Y'shtola gasp.

Teasingly, Yda dragged her tongue across the sensitive skin between her legs, kissing and biting but never getting to where Y'shtola needed her. She bucked her hips and Yda had to grab her hips to keep her still. Finally, and terribly slowly, Yda pressed a kiss to Y'shtola's wet folds. The conjurer whined, tugging at Yda's hair.

She spread her lips, kissing her clit softly. Y'shtola jerked her hips and Yda took the hint, sliding one finger inside of her slowly. She moved her finger in sync with her tongue, slowly adding another finger until Y'shtola was quivering. Yda sucked on her clit, running her teeth across the swollen nub carefully. She moved her fingers faster and Y'shtola threw her head back.

Yda curled her fingers inside Y'shtola, coaxing her to orgasm. She cried out, clutching onto Yda for dear life. She shuddered, her thighs clenching around Yda's shoulders. Yda grinned, pulling back slowly and watching Y'shtola catch her breath. Y'shtola reached out to her, pulling her close and hugging her. She kissed Yda harshly, their tongues twisting together. Y'shtola withdrew, burying her face against Yda's neck. Her face was hot and flustered.

Yda kissed her hair, “We'll get them out of there.”

“Thank you,” Y'shtola breathed with a smile.

 


End file.
